


Iridescent

by Undeadturtle84



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: Agent Bishop and the EPF has captured not only the four Turtles he has been after for so long but a few other Sentient beings from outer space. Now its up to a small ragtag team to rescue them.





	1. Chapter 1

Transformers/TMNT crossover (MNT03 verse)   
Story Rating: R 

 

Guns firing, missiles exploding, engines screaming " God I wish Raphie would turn the fucking volume on the TV down! " is something I would normally have complained about if that was in fact the case, but to my turtle luck it's not! Nope, I am currently running for my life from Agent Bishop and the Earth Protection Force who have captured my family and now they're after me. I have only heard tails of how twisted this Agent Bishop guy is and of the nightmares caused by his bullshit but until now I had never been apart of one of their encounters with him and worse yet I'm pinned down, hiding and completely on my own. 

" You’re a fighter, you can handle this! What Would Leo Do?" Snorting sarcastically at myself I couldn't help but think about how I almost sounded convincing enough to believe that " Stop acting like Raphie and think of something! That’s it... I know what to do" 

Pulling my Tanto from my boot I held it out of my hiding place just enough to look around for any of Agent Bishops men or worse yet Bishop himself. Seeing that the coast was clear, I slowly pried myself out of my confined hiding place within an old fashioned 1950's error refrigerator I found at the scrap yard I was currently hiding in and began jogging cautiously along the small path. I needed to get to a working vehicle and get back to the garage at home where I could use Donnies tech to find my family and come up with a plan to get my family back without getting myself killed in the process. Of course all that sounded great in theory but facing the reality of my current situation I was having my doubts as I was nowhere near a working mode of transportation.

" Who do I have to fuck to find a ride around here?" I screamed venting my frustration as I was forced to run out into the open by the spotlight of a hovering helicopter that had zeroed in on my location. 

' Give up now, we have you surrounded!' 

" Fat chance Asshole!" I screamed out sticking both middle fingers into the air flipping them off just before diving out of sight into what seemed like a logical hiding place at the time, an old shack. 

I knew I had to get out of there before they came knocking the door down to find me but I was all out of options and the likelihood of anyone coming my rescue was realistically never going to happen. "Maybe I should just give myself up?" I muttered to myself after wracking my brain for any other ideas. I was scared, exhausted and frankly out of options. Choking back a sob of shear terror, I placed both my hands on top of my head and walked out of the shack to face my doom. 

Or so I thought! 

I had no sooner stepped out into the open where three more search lights pin pointed me out from the helicopters above when this old Black and yellow Camaro came driving out of nowhere like a bat out of fucking hell and pulled up in front of me. I just stood there in total shock like a complete moron as the passenger door shot open and this odd sounding mix of recorded voices spoke up 'Are you just gonna stand there all night or are you heading my way?'

I couldn’t help but to stair inside of the car wondering what was going on considering there was absolutely no one driving nor was there anyone inside it at all and I was feeling more than a little freaked out at that point. 

Revving the engine, the car backed up and maneuvered right up along side of me before it closed the door on me forcing me to jump inside before it sped off just as suddenly as it had shown up. 

Swallowing hard, I braced myself within the Camaro and looked out through the back window at the a sound the huge black Suburbans that were now chasing us out of the junkyard and onto the streets of South Bronx. "Look, I don't know who or what you are but I have to save my family. Those people work for the man who captured them and taking them who knows where to do experiments on them! I have to get home so I can save them..." I pleaded with whatever was controlling this car I was stuck inside of. When there was no reply I simply leaned back into the passenger seat with my arms crossed over my chest struggling like hell to keep from crying. It was time to face the facts, I was never going to see my family ever again " What's the use... Bishop's won!" 

' There's no place like home!' 

" Did you just quote the Wizard of OZ?" I asked incredulously. Shaking my head I shrugged my shoulders "What the hell, I live with weird! So are you like offering to take me home now?" I asked in a more apologetic voice to which the Camaro's engine revved " OK then, would you mind if I drove?" 

Again without a sound the car adjusted the drivers seat, moving it back enough so I could climb over and take the wheel. Buckling myself in after the seat was again adjusted so that it was just right for me I smiled as the seat even warmed up for me " Why thank you... um I don't suppose you have a name do you?" I asked feeling kind of ridiculous at asking a car if It had a name. 

' Floats like a butterfly and stings like a Bee' 

" Ok that’s a little vague," I chuckled while I thought about what it was trying to tell me "Your black and yellow, so Is it Bumblebee?" 

'Thank you thank you, you're beautiful' came threw the speakers along with the sound of applause.

" Hi Bumblebee, I'm Kira!" I smiled while introducing myself "Where are you from anyway?" 

' Our mission is to explore new galaxies' 

"So you’re an Alien? That’s cool, my Families got lots friends from other Dimensions and Worlds and stuff." I replied not knowing why I was making small talk with an Alien Car that just saved my ass.

The car then gave what I could only interpret as an impressed whistle.

"Just wait till you see our home. It's unlike anything you could imagine" I smirked as we came up on what looked like an old abandoned garage. 

Pulling up in front I quickly unfastened my seat belt " I gotta open the door and spot ya over to the lift down if you don't mind being in a confined place for a brief moment or two for the ride down." 

Again the car made a noise that almost sounded like it was saying 'Down?' In a confused way. 

" Yes Down, Bee. Don't worry there's more than meet's the eye when it comes to my family. We prefer to live below the surface and out of sight of the Humans" 

Next thing I knew the car suddenly shuts it's self off unexpectedly and refused to move. 

" What is the problem now?" I asked incredulously " Is it because I said we live under the city or the fact I just placed myself apart from my own kind?" I asked being more than a little annoyed at how this car was becoming almost as stubborn to deal with as Raphael. 

When it didn't respond I actually smacked myself in the forehead when it dawned on me " Shit, I forgot you don't know... Well if you give me a chance and trust me, I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about. Alright Bumblebee" I reasoned to which the car responded by starting back up and moving closer towards the large rolling bay door " Good, besides this will give us a place to hid out for the night and figure our game plan out before we either save my family or go our separate ways" I replied as I opened the bay door to let it inside. 

Before I could close the door and secure it the car replied unexpectedly 'Like hell! We stick together!' 

" Sound's good to me. With my turtle luck I'd get captured by Agent Bishop" I chuckled sarcastically while walking over to a beautifully decorated section of the floor " Just pull up over this and hold tight!" I directed motioning with my hands when it needed to stop. 

Climbing up onto the trunk of the car stone walls shot up surrounding us before one section of wall opened up in front of where I was facing. " Were here!" Sighed heavily with a bittersweet feeling over finally being home after the night I had " Follow me and back up slowly Bee, that’s good now make a sharp left and you'll be facing the right way." I instructed while spotting the car to make sure it didn't drive off the steep stone platform circling beneath the second level of the lair. Leading it down the ramp I raised my hands and made an exaggerated circle " Welcome to the Hamato Clan's Lair". 

No sooner did I get the first word out of my mouth when I heard this odd mechanical noise right behind me milliseconds before something fly over my head and change into a rather tall black and yellow robot with a kind face and blue colored eyes. 

'What, Do I have something on me?' 

Blinking I shook my head when I realized I was staring at Bumblebee with my mouth hanging wide open " You... You're a Robot?"…" Cool!" 

Nodding his head he made a sound like he was saying 'uh,huh' before he began looking around in awe at the subterranean lair I call home. He quickly took notice of all of the weapons and training equipment that was scattered all over the place and the Shoji door way he passed by on the way in. 

" My family are Ninjas, Bee. " I explained truthfully " That's our Master's Shoji, his private area." Walking over to the section that looks more like a workshop than anything. 

I took off my hoodie and the leather gloves I had on and started looking through drawers for something when Bumblebee took notice of the mechanical prosthetic I had for a left forearm and hand ' that's a nice piece of hardware!' 

" What? Oh, yeah I totally forgot" I chuckled upon realizing he was referring to my left hand " Long story short I lost my hand a few years back when one of our enemies tried to kill me by crashing a car into me. My hand was amputated to save my life by our master and a friend of ours from another dimension. This was actually created with help of alien technology!" Turning on the computer monitor I brought up an image of four tall humanoid looking Turtles and a slightly shorter humanoid Rat "That's my Family, Bee. They mutated by this alien slime stuff and Splinter, the rat was the pet of a Ninja master whom also was a guardian for the very aliens who accidentally created the ooze, and so he raised the Turtles as his sons and trained them in Ninjutsu." Turning to look at Bumblebee I couldn't stop the tears rolling down from both my eyes " That's why Agent Bishop and the Earth Protection Force have such a hardon against my family and has managed to capture them yet again! We can't get a break from that Asshole..." 

Lowering his head Bumblebee made a sad sympathetic sound as he reached out with a large finger and wiped the tears from my face and started playing part of a Linkin Park song " … remember all the sadness and frustrations and let it go... let it go..." 

Ducking my head bashfully I chuckled slightly " That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said... Thank you!" 

Pulling his hand away he acted a bit bashful himself and made a sound that resembled someone saying 'Aww shucks...' 

Clearing my throat audibly I changed the topic " Alrighty then... It's nearly five am, I'm gonna grab a shower and fix something to eat and crash on the sofa for a hours. Will you be alright here in the meantime Bee?" 

Nodding his head he made the ' Uh, huh' sound and changed into a Black with yellow fender 67 Camaro. 

My jaw dropped as I couldn't help what came out of my mouth " Hot damn Bee, you are one Sexy-ass car!" Laughing nervously I turned on my heals and headed threw one of the archways to take a shower 'Smooth, real smooth. You just hit on an Alien Robot!' I mentally scolded myself. 

\--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Bishop and the EPF has captured not only the four Turtles he has been after to so long but a few other Sentient beings from outer space. Now its up to a small ragtag team to rescue them.

Transformers/TMNT crossover (MNT03 verse)   
Story Rating: R 

 

Later on that day after I managed to get a few hours of restless sleep I was back at Donnie's desk typing away at his computer trying to locate everyone from the tracking chip that were in all five of their Shell-cells. But without Donnie here to locate the right file I was left hitting one dead end after another with the countless number of files and programs that Turtle had on his hard drive. Finally, after hours of searching I was able to find the right program I needed " Remind me to have a long talk with Donnie about his filing system on here!"   
Bumblebee simply made a sound that was similar to chuckling behind me as he was back in his robot form sitting on the floor next to me watching. 

Shaking my head in frustration I chewed on my bottom lip as I set to work downloading the tracking information onto my own Shell-cell " From what I can tell by their tracking chips, They were split up and taken into different directions! What is that psycoassmofo up to now?" I explained glancing over at my new Robotic friend "Donnie and Leo are headed fast towards the South West most likely by Helicopter, I hope he's not taking them where I think he is Bee!" I noted aloud "Master Splinter, Raphie and Mikey must have gone North west along I90 before being takes south on 81. I can only guess they are heading towards DC only Splinter's signal is separated from the two." 

Bumblebee nodded and gave me a thumbs up giving me his approval ' Let's ride ,Yeehaw!' 

I couldn't help but laugh "Not so fast big guy! I'll need to call some friends of ours first. There's no way that all five of them could possibly fit inside of you " I reasoned " April and Casey Jones, their practically family so I know that they'll want to help save the guys." Before I could finish talking my Shell-cell started ringing causing me to jump and Bee to chuckle at me for it. 

"Hello Mother, Yes I'm safe, I'm at home right now! How? Ahh well I caught a ride with a friend when I was running. Camaro? Yes it was a Camaro. No Mother, No Mother, Yes Mother I will. Alright I love you too. Bye" 

Letting my head drop onto the desk with a slight bang I groaned frustratedly at the call I just took to which Bee was surprisingly quiet for though I swear I could tell he was restraining himself from laughing at me. Rolling my head to the side in order to face him I smiled softly " That was my birth giver, She's a Ninja and leader of The Foot Clan which is also another long story "   
Bumblebee game a long low whistle at that. 

"Yeah. That's one I'll fill you in on some other time!" 

He gave me a simple nod and backed out of the small space when he seen that I was standing up and he came out with ' You're not going anywhere dressed like that young lady!' 

Looking down at myself I laughed, it was nearly six pm and I was still in my tank and boxers I had put on after my shower, " I'll get dressed when I'm ready! Dad..." I laughed more as he rolled his eyes at me comment " I'm just teasing, Bee. I'll go call April and get dressed now" 

Walking back threw the kitchen I headed to the small alcove I had converted into my bedroom about two years back when the relationship I had been in with Raphael hit a point where we had to break up, we were only hurting each other more by trying to work things out and we had to put a little distance between us. Our feelings for each other had never changed but his PTPD 'Post Traumatic Personality Disorder' had put a such a wrench into things making it nearly impossible for our relationship to continue on any further as we had been hoping it would. But for every bad moment between us good ones always grew, it gave me the time I needed to learn who I was as an individual. 

Making my call went easier than I thought, true to who she was, April and Casey were already to go the moment it sounded as if all hell had broken out in the city and said they would be at lair within the hour. 

Throwing on a pair of ripped jeans, a green tank top, a pair of black tabi boots and my long leather trench coat that I had painted a reversed Foot Clan symbol on the back that Splinter had told me it was the symbol of The Guardians, I started throwing my long naturally curly Dark Blond hair up into a sloppy French braid. Looking at myself in the mirror it felt as if I were looking into the eyes of a complete stranger, I was worn out both physically and emotionally " What are you looking at Kira? This is no different than the other times you've had to save their Shells! Then why do I feel like something really bad is gonna happen?" I asked myself in all honesty. Not finding an answer I closed my eyes a moment before opening them back up and packing a few things a backpack. 

Defining sirens beeps and alarms suddenly came blasting from out in the main room along with shouting causing me to pull the Tanto from my boot and run out to see what was going on. I had just stepped out of the kitchen only to find Bumblebee holding his right arm, which was now a large canon of some kind pointing it at non other than my friends April and Casey Jones looking as if he was cornered in a trap. Thankfully my friends were trying to calm the giant robot down like this was just another day in the lives of their Mutated Ninja friends. 

" Bee, Bee, Bee, put the gun away. They're the friends I told you I was calling to help us! I'm safe, you're safe, It's ok, It's OK" I called out quickly putting my Tanto away and rushing over and climbing up onto his still seated legs. Placing my smaller hands onto his now normal right forearm then his cheek "Shhh, It's alright Bumblebee. Everything is alright" I spoke softly while trying to soothe the frightened giant Alien Robot. 

" Mind telling us who your ' Friend' Kid?" I heard Casey's unique voice speak up while clearing his throat purposely from across the room and behind his smaller Red headed wife no doubt. 

Seeing that Bumblebee was going to be alright, I hopped down to introduce them. " April, Casey, 

This is Bumblebee, he's ah... an Alien Robot who saved my ass from Bishop's men last night. Bee,   
These are my most trusted friends April and Casey Jones." 

" It's nice to meet you Bumblebee, I'm sorry that we startled you" April apologized giving him a gentle smile. 

Bumblebee nodded that he understood and made a sound that resembled 'It's cool!' 

" Now that's settled how about you fill us in on what's going on Kid?" Casey then spoke up in his typical tough guy manner. 

Looking back over at Bumblebee I took in a deep breath and waved everyone over to Donnie's workstation where I once again parked myself in front of his computers. Bringing the tracking info up onto the largest monitor we all could see the latest locations the Shell-cell's were at. "As you can see for some reason both Leo and Donnie are being taken on a direction leading to, by my guess New Mexico, more specifically Area 51. Looking at the updated info now,"Master Splinter, Raphie and Mikey must have gone North west along I90 before being takes south on 81. I can only guess they are heading towards DC only Splinter's signal is separated from the two" I explained filling everyone in on our families locations. 

Casey moved closer to the screen with a puzzled look upon his face " You can tell all that by just the blips on there?" 

" Yes Case, I've been tracking them all day," I explained bringing up the tracking chart I had compiled. 

April stepped up to the map with that determined look upon her face no one argued with " Casey and I can take the Battle Shell and our supplies." she looked between Bee and myself " Will you two be able to handle a mobile rescue?" She asked nothing knowing what the giant robot was capable of. 

Nodding and giving a thumbs up Bee then replied with a sound bite, ' Slap some bacon on a biscuit and let's go! We're burnin' daylight!' 

Casey's face just twisted with annoyance and confusion at Bumblebee's response as he thumbed at the robot " Did he just quote John Wayne?" 

'You got a problem with that, Punk?' Bee replied using a combination of Clint Eastwood quotes. 

" Hey, Who you calling a Punk?... Robot!" Casey then shouted back rounding off on the giant robot who returned the fixed glare the human male was shooting off at him.   
Holding our hands our mouths April and I were struggling to keep from laughing at how silly the two looked. 

" What are you two laughing at?"…'Yeah?' They both demanded to know after catching us sniggering. 

" You two!" We replied honestly. 

" You just have a way with others that is very... refreshing, Jones" I went on with a loving smile that made him roll his eyes. 

" We can handle it, April. Show 'em Bee!" I then replied with a knowing smirk.   
Moving out so he was in a more open space, Bumblebee transformed into a his 67 Chevy Camaro SS form but also showed some of his impressive weaponry which made Casey turn into a child with a brand new toy. 

" I honestly don't think Bishop was after me that junkyard! I wasn't with the others when they got taken and you two obviously weren’t taken so it got me thinking." I paused to look over at the Camaro " He might have been looking for Bumblebee but couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture the guys again. If that’s true then we owe it to Bee to find out why!" 

" I agree" April spoke up determinedly " He can't be the only one of his kind out there and the EPF would be the ones who would know if and where they could be." 

Within a couple hours we were set and on the road out of the NYC and into New Jersey to go save my Clan. Both April and Casey drove the Battle-shell with all of our gear, clothes, weapons, food, med kits, tech, basically anything and everything we thought we might need. Deciding on cutting the convoy off somewhere in Pennsylvania where we'll wait them out and cause the perfect diversion for April and Casey. 

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Bishop and the EPF has captured not only the four Turtles he has been after to so long but a few other Sentient beings from outer space. Now its up to a small ragtag team to rescue them.

Transformers/TMNT crossover (MNT03 verse)   
Story Rating: R 

 

A convoy of five black GMC Suburbans drove south along Interstate 81 threw Upstate New York after making a stop at Hancock Field Air Force Base. Two of the five Mutant prisoners were placed in individual cargo crates to be flown to a top secret location in Nevada while the remaining three were to be driven to another secret location just outside of Washington DC as part of a deal the EPF had with the US Military. After several 'alien' encounters five years after the attacks in the Midwest then again several months later that expanded over into the Giza Plateau in Egypt then again in Chicago and the battle in Hong Kong. The US Military struck a deal with Agent John Bishop and the Earth Protection Force which the EPF would once again receive Government funding if they assisted in locating and capturing any lingering Aliens. Little did they know that Agent Bishop would expand the deal into capturing Five Mutants that resided in New York City, no questions asked. The Government would take two of the Mutants to their own secret facility in the Nevada Desert while the EPF took the remaining three to their own. 

During the covert operation to capture the five mutants the Second of the most wanted fugitive Aliens was also located at a scrap yard in New York City as well. Once the Mutants were neutralized and captured the tactical team then went out to the scrapyard where a known female associate of the Mutants and of the Criminal Organization known as The Foot Clan was spotted and wanted captured alive by the EPF. The female fugitive was quickly cornered on foot in the same junkyard and was almost apprehended when a Black and Yellow 67 Camaro SS drove in and aided in the fugitives escape. The tactical unit began pursuing them when they received the order to stop and pull out with the rest of the tactical unit and were aloud to escape. 

After dropping off the US governments two specimens at an out of the way Air Force Base in Central New York, the remaining three headed south where they would meet up with a convoy already heading towards Washington. Two of the Alien fugitives in automotive forms, one being a Green and Black C7 Corvette Stingray and the other a Blue and Black Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, had already been captured and were being taken to the EPF's secret location for 'testing' just like the three captive Mutants. Not traveling along with his captives, Agent John Bishop went on ahead by helicopter as he was confident that he had finally won against the five Mutants whom had been avoiding him for several years. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

" I've finally got my laptop connected Bee, try it now" Kira spoke up as she leaned back against the drivers side door with her feet bent upwards against the passengers seat while they drove threw New Jersey into Pennsylvania. Not long after leaving the City she decided to try and see if Bumblebee could connect to her laptop in order for him to communicate with her before linking him to her Shell-cell. 

' Can you read me now?' 

" I'm reading you just fine Bee... I'm now downloading a vocal program onto my Shell-cell so I'll be able to hear your messages threw my headset. I'm not my Genius Brother Donnie so bare with me on this, he's only just started teaching the advanced computer programming he created" she explained, her voice reflected just how much she misses her Clan. 

'Don't sweat it Dollface, You'll figure it out. Besides I've just sent a message to the other Autobot's letting them know we need their assistance immediately.' 

Kira did a double take at his last message " Autobot's? Is that what your kind is called?" 

'It's short for Autonomous Robotic Organism. We're here to protect the human's on this planet from their own stupidity and the Decepticons, whom we've been at War with for ages. Not many of us trust you Humans after your kind started hunting us down to use the metallic alloy we are made from to make cheapass knockoff's of us!' 

" If you don't trust us then why did you save me last night?" She inquired trying to understand what he was telling her. 

'Because I still have faith in your kind' …' and you're cute for a human!' 

Kira's jaw dropped as she realized that BumbleBee had just hit on her. Ducking her head blushing, she silently concentrated on downloading the vocal program. That was until the radio started changing stations until the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons came on to break the now awkward silence between the two of them. Smiling softly she started to sing along lighting up the mood as she finished uploading the program onto her cell as the last lingering light of day began to fade beneath the horizon. 

Jumping when her Shell-cell went off she quickly answered it "Talk to me April! There's a what following you? A Silver Corvette Convertible, a big Green and white Rescue Truck and an old Army Truck... hold on a sec..." putting the call on mute for a moment she turned her attention to the message from BumbleBee on her laptop screen " It's Ok, their with BumbleBee. He put out an sos to them. Yes I'm sure, just hang back and let these us handle the convoy!" 

Ending the call she clutched the phone to her chest in a moment of silent prayer. Turning to face forward Kira pulled out her headset and put it on her head before attacking the shell-cell to jeans.' Can you hear me Kira?' Bee asked threw the vocal program he was connected to on her Cell. 

" Loud and clear Bee! It's nice to be able to hear what you have to say" she replied honestly " This will certainly help improve our teamwork! Now just who is it that’s coming up behind us" she inquired while turning to look out the back window at the three Autobot's behind them" 

' Sideswipe's the silver corvette pulling up next to us, he's a skilled fighter but a can be a real asshole,' he started off directing her attention out the drivers side window. ' The green H2 Rescue Truck is Ratchet he's our Medical Officer, and the big guy behind him is Hound he's the Weapons Specialist now, he act's all big and tuff but he's just a big softy' Bee said chuckling. 

" They sound a lot like the Turtles" she replied " Sound's like you're a type of Military Unit. What's your place in it Bee?" 

' Lieutenant' he replied simply 'Hey Kira, they want to know what's going on!' 

Leaning back into the driver's seat Kira exhaled heavily as she nodded understandingly as she closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to keep control over her emotions which was getting harder to do the closer she came to facing the convoy she believed to be transporting part of her Clan " Just find a place where we can park and organize." Hearing the change in her voice BumbleBee began to warm the driver's seat beneath her which brought a sad smile to her face " Thanks Bee." 

 

Leading their own caravan into the center of an old factory complex, BumbleBee circled around before pulling up to a stop with the other Autobot's and the Battle-Shell right behind him. One by one Kira watched as the three transformed into their robotic forms before grabbing her laptop and backpack and exiting Bee so he could transform as well. April and Casey both excited the Battle Shell which was parked right next to her and Bee just to be safe as the three new Bot's shifted and walked about anxiously eyeing the three humans. 

" So why did you call us here Bee, we were just about to take that convoy and rescue Drift and Crosshairs!" The Silver Bot with long blades extending from his hands demanded to know as he eyed the two older humans by the turtle patterned van before locking his gaze on to the lone dirty blonde human female standing at BumbleBee's side. " And just who are these humans you've brought with you?" 

" Easy Sideswipe" the large bright green Bot said as he held out a hand to keep him back before taking a knee in front of the humans to appear less intimidating " I am called Ratchet, This is Hound" he said motioning to the heavily armed portly Bot " and that is Sideswipe" he explained introducing themselves. 

Stepping forward Kira nodded to each of them as they were introduced " I'm Sake-Hamato, Kira of the Hamato Clan and Daughter of Sake, Karai leader of the Foot Clan" she announced introducing herself in the Japanese manner " These are my good friends April and Casey Jones." She spoke up introducing the three of them. 

" Clan? That sounds like somthin' Drift would know more about, you don't look like a Samurai!" Hound butted in curiously as he moved closer to hear her better. 

" No, Not Samurai... 'We' my Clan... My Family are Ninja, Bushido Warriors... My Family were taken last night by the same men that must have your friends in that Convoy! Agent John Bishop and the EPF, Earth Protection Force, have taken them captive to use in his Sickasfuck Scientific experimentations. I have no doubt he has the same plans for Drift and Crosshairs" she spoke up shocking and surprising the three Autobot's and giving them a name to the man behind it all. Looking up at BumbleBee, Kira took in a deep breath before continuing " They would have captured me too if it wasn't for BumbleBee saving me!" 

" You're just puny humans, why would they experiment on you?" Sideswipe retorted disbelieving what she had just told them. 

This infuriated Kira causing her to pull a Kama out from behind her back and would have charged after him if BumbleBee hadn't moved quickly to block her with his large hand " Just hang on a moment there Tiger!" he spoke up using a series of movie sound bytes to speak. Making sure she wasn't about to go after the Silver Autobot he stood up and used more sound bytes to speak " I gave her my word that we would help save her family in return for them offering to save ours!" 

" My Family aren’t Humans, Their Mutants! The mutagen that changed them was created by a substance brought to earth by the Utrom's! My Clan, have been friends and Guardians of the Utrom's for three generations now. They even saved Earth from being overrun and destroyed by the Alien Race called the Triceraton's and more importantly 'My Family' knows more about how to fight the EPF than ANYONE!" Kira stated as she locked into Sideswipe's glare " Now are you going to help us or will I have to rip out the very part of you that makes you a Man-Bot 'cause you're to a much of FUCKING PUSSY to team up and kick the EPF's FUCKING ASS?" She roared unblinkingly. 

The three other Autobot's struggled to keep from laughing as the stunned look on Sideswipe's face was just priceless as the small human Female stared him down. 

Holding up his bladed hands Sideswipe relented " Relax already I was only testing you." 

" So what's the plan Kid?" Hound inquired in a humorous tone as he continued to chuckle under his breath. 

Putting her weapon away nodding as she took off her leather trench coat showing she had in fact calmed down as she walked over to where her laptop was set. When the light from their headlights had reflected off of Kira's metal left hand, Sideswipe immediately took notice and started to reassess his judgment on the three new human's. Walking around so that he could watch her without the others noticing he began to study her, she moved unlike any human he's known and the fact she had shown him no fear when confronting him, unlike most humans, shown him what he needed for him to take anything she said from then on seriously. 

Bringing up the tracking map Kira could see where she was in relation to her Clan "From the tracking chips on my Sensei and two of his Son's, we don't have much time to chat so listen up." She spoke up while April then brought up an image of the Convoy for Kira by hacking into a satellite. 

" How'd you get an image of the Convoy?" Sideswipe inquired curiously causing BumbleBee to shoot him a quick look to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. 

" Easy, I simply hacked into NASA's backdoor and borrowed the closest satilight for a moment" She explained nonchalantly as if it was something she did everyday.

Taking over Kira enlarged the imaging and studied each of the trucks " Alright, we'll need to take care of the security around these three trucks, Master Splinter, Raphael and Michelangelo would be in the lead truck and your friends must be in the other two. Whatever you guys do nothing is to happen to these three. If we just box them in one at a time I will take care of the lead truck, April, Casey, we'll leave the Battle-Shell here for now and I need you two to take the wheel of the other two." 

" Anything you say Kiddo just as long as I get to bust some skulls!" Casey replied as he flashed an excited grin that made April and Kira shake their heads and mutter his name 'Casey!' 

" Alright, Let's kick the tires and light the fires!" BumbleBee spoke up using a soundbite letting them all know it was time to roll out. 

 

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Bishop and the EPF has captured not only the four Turtles he has been after to so long but a few other Sentient beings from outer space. Now its up to a small ragtag team to rescue them.

Transformers/TMNT crossover (MNT03 verse)   
Story Rating: R 

 

Driving down the empty highway in the middle of the night the soldiers of the EPF's Convoy had no clue as to what was coming up behind them as a Rescue truck came speeding past drawing their attention. Moving without headlights in the black of night Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Hound came up from behind in single file until it came time to move in. With Ratchet providing the distraction both Sideswipe and BumbleBee moved up along each side of the last truck with Hound right behind boxing it in. Using the cover of night two figures came out, one from each car, each wielding a long Katana and pierced the sides of the radiator thus killing the engine before moving back enough for the truck to die. One by one each of the security vehicles experienced the same engine failure but by the time the men had figured out they were being ambushed it was to late as bodies began rolling out of the cabs of the cargo transports. Two by two the driver and passengers of the last and middle truck were deprived of their drivers and replaced by a figure in black and were driven off in tandem leaving the only the smaller lead transport which was completely boxed in by all four Autobot's as a third figure appearing out of the back of Ratchet who was now directly infront, leaped out onto the hood of the transport truck when things went bad. 

By this time the soldiers had caught on to the hijacking and had prepared themselves for the attack so when a figure dressed in black they had their guns pulled and started shooting. Laying flat on the hood while bullets shot past forcing Ratchet to move off to next to the side to avoid getting hit and making Bumblebee race past in order to turn around and let out all of his guns in an unplanned show of force that caused the truck to stop dead in its tracks. The momentum of the truck coming to a complete stop so suddenly almost caused the figure to fall off and hit the pavement if they hadn't of held on by some unknown reason taking the soldiers by complete surprise. Dropping to their feet next to the truck the figure approached the drivers door and forcefully opened it and without warning a long blade extended from the top of their left wrist and made quick work of nearly severing the head from the driver's shoulders. Pulling the corps out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement next to them the passenger had already leaped out of the truck and started running away in fear for their own life. 

It was about this time when two cars drove up and April and Casey Jones got out and rushed over to the truck to see what was going on and why they hadn't joined them. Coming around the side April stopped mid step when she took noticed of the soldiers body laying on the pavement, swallowing hard she shook her head clear and told her husband to help her check on their friends inside. 

Transforming into their Robotic forms Crosshairs, The black and green Corvette Stingray, and Drift, The Black and Blue Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, rejoined the other Autobots who silently stood back away from the truck keeping watch for any unwanted company. 

" 'Bout time you came for us!" Crosshairs spoke up in his casual sarcastic tone until he stopped short of stepping on the soldiers corps " Looks's like ya had all the fun without us!" He noted in a snarky tone. 

" We would have caught up sooner if this meatbag hadn't tried to shoot out Ratchet and the Kid over there!" Hound explained softly as he made a motion towards the short black clad human that BumbleBee was currently squatting next to off on the side of the road. 

" So we're back to defending Humans again huh?" Crosshairs inquired sounding a little put off by the idea. 

' KIRA' a young male voice cried out in a state of panic drawing the attentions of the five Autobot's. None were expecting to see just who had been being held captive in the truck. 

Two Six foot humanoid Turtles and a Five foot tall humanoid Rat were being greeted and embraced by the Human couple that had saved the two captured Autobot's. When the slightly shorter Turtle wearing an Orange mask and was just handed a set of Nunchucku hollared out after noticing the dead body all six Autobots watched as he ran over to the lone figure while the taller Turtle in the red mask with two Sais in his obi also ran over but stopped short and picked up the dead soldier. After shoving it back into the cab of the truck before anyone else would see it he stood watching the other turtle for a moment then slowly turned and returned to the Rat's side. After speaking to the lone figure and removing the mask covering their face, the Orange masked Turtle tucked a Dark Blond Girl into his side protectively before guiding her back to the other's without letting her look at anything other than him. 

" Okey... Now that's different!" Sideswipe noted after watching the whole thing play out before them. 

 

When Kira and the other Autobot's never caught up with them both April and Casey along with the two Autobot's they had rescued Drift and Crosshairs decided that they should go back to see if the others needed their help. Thankfully when they arrived everything appeared to be alright until April noticed what seemed to be a dead body laying on the road next to the truck. A sense of panic and dread filled her but she kept her head and told Casey to help her with Splinter and the Turtles whom were chained up in the back. Once again relieved to see that their friends were unharmed for the most part she helped Splinter out of the back with the youngest Turtle Michelangelo's help while Casey freed his best friend Raphael from his restraints. 

Looking around Michelangelo's jaw dropped when he realized there were giant Robot's standing around talking quietly among themselves " Dude..." 

Chuckling April walked over and placed her hand onto his shoulder " Their our new friends Mikey, I'll explain later after we get Kira and head back to get the Battle-Shell" 

Nodding understandingly he was about to say something when something stuck out to him, a Soldiers dead body laying on the road in front of the five giant Robot's. His heart nearly stopped when he realized Kira wasn't anywhere to be seen and a crushing since of panic hit him " KIRA?" He shouted unexpectedly before running past the Robot's and the body as fast as he could manage considering how exhausted and injured his was. 

 

Hearing his little brother scream his former Girlfriend's name, Raphael snapped his head up and started running after him as he could feel the sense of panic as was heard in his brothers voice. Only once he seen the Soldiers dead body on the ground and his brother already at her side, he silently lifted the corps up and stuffed it into the cab of the truck to get it out of sight. Neither he nor his brother needed to ask to know that Kira had just killed someone for the first time in her life and she didn't need to be reminded of that by seeing the body laying there. 

 

" Kira? Sis? You alright Dudette?" Michelangelo spoke softly as he approached his Clan sister slowly as it seemed as if the giant yellow and black Robot at her side was watching over her. When she didn't respond he looked up at the Robot worriedly " Did he hurt her, Big Guy?" He asked in regards to the dead soldier. 

Shaking his head no BumbleBee replied without using an sound bytes " Uh uh." 

Moving closer in order to remove the black mask she had on, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him " Shh, it'll be alright Sis, I promise you everything will be alright. The first ones always the hardest!" He whispered softly knowing exactly how she was feeling as he went threw the same state of shock after the first time he had killed someone in battle. Exhaling heavily he pulled her into his side with one arm wrapped around her back and the other shielding her face from anything but himself as he guided her back to the others. 

 

" How is she? Is she alright Mikey?" April asked immediately when she seen how protective the youngest of the brothers was over his sister as they walked over. 

" She's just shaken up, we had a rough ride before they got the truck stopped!" Michelangelo explained as he let her go so she could hug their Father. 

" Dad..." Kira spoke softly as she dropped to her knees in front of the old rat and hugged him tightly almost burying her face into his chest as she began to cry softly. 

Holding her lovingly Splinter rubbed her back soothing and reassuring her that everything would be alright "You are safe now my Daughter, You only did what was needed in saving us!" He spoke softly understanding the fact that a life had been taken in the process " Come, introduce us to our new friends!" He requested as Raphael silently helped her back to her feat. 

Taking a moment to pull herself together and to wipe the tears from her face, Kira nodded " As you wish Father!" 

" You alright Babe?" Raphael asked in a hushed voice as they all started walking over to where the six giant Robots stood. 

Kira shook her head no, knowing better than to deceive him " Not really, Raphie... I couldn't stop... I couldn't think... everything was a blur until it stopped... I didn't mean to Raphie..." She confessed with a faint whimper. 

Gripping her shoulder firmly he turned to look into her eyes " Can't be helped now! Try not to let it control you right now 'cause we need ya to much right now for ya to freak out on us... We gotta get Donnie and Leo back.." He whispered pleadingly where only she could hear him, letting her see just how much he needed her to hold herself together for him. Regardless if they were a couple or not she was the only thing he could grip onto to keep himself from losing control. 

" OK, Raphie!" She replied up at him as she laid her right hand up onto his hand before picking up her pace and leading them all over to meet the Autobot's. 

 

" Thanks for waiting guys, This is my Father and Sensei, Master Splinter" Kira spoke up as she began to introduce everyone " These are two of his Son's, Raphael and Michelangelo" she waved a hand towards the Rat, the red masked Turtle then the orange masked Turtles who all put fist to hand and bowed respectfully to them" And out friends April and Casey Jones" 

" Sensei, guy's, These are the Autrobot's, their a Robotic based life forms from another planet. This is Ratchet, Sideswipe, Hound and BumbleBee. BumbleBee saved my ass from Agent Bishops men back in New York even though they were looking for him since we're apparently on Bishop's top ten most wanted test subjects list now!" She replied sarcastically. Turning her attention to the two new arrivals she smiled "I haven't had the honor of being introduced to you two yet! I'm Sake-Hamato, Kira of the Hamato Clan and Daughter to Sake, Karai leader of the Foot Clan. BumbleBee and I teamed up to put together this rescue mission since we both had people taken by Agent John Bishop and the EPF, Earth Protection Force whom by the look's of things just got their funding back from the Government!" She noted referring to the US Government license plates on the truck. 

Taking a step forward them, the Blue and Black Samurai also put fist to hand and bowed back to them   
" The Honor's is our's!" He replied before motioning to the green and black gunslinger next to him 

" I am Drift and this is Crosshairs, we are in your debt for saving us" he went on to say as Crosshairs muttered under his breath 'Speak for yourself Mate!' which made Michelangelo giggle and elbow his brother pointedly who in turn popped him on the back of the head. 

" As I was saying" Drift went on to say after shooting Crosshairs a look and return to his conversation "We would be honored to help in rescuing the rest of your Family, Kira-san!"   
Bowling thankfully Kira smiled happily " Thank you Sempa. The remaining two we still need to save we're beginning taken by Helicopter towards the desert in Nevada..." Pausing a moment, she looked back to her Family "… Area 51 to be exact!" 

" Area 51?"..." OH SHELL..."both Raphael and Michelangelo replied as they looked at one another with looks of complete shock and horror. 

" Easy now Turtles" Ratchet spoke up " If we leave now we can make it in a few day's time!" He announced in a calming voice " We will return you to your Van and we'll leave immediately!" He went on to say as he looked over towards BumbleBee whom nodded in agreement to the plan. 

Looking at both his Son's and Daughter, Splinter nodded " Thank You Ratchet, we shall leave immediately if Mr. And Mrs. Jones are able to handle the long drive" 

" We'll take shifts, between the four of us we should be able to make it." April nodded confidently as she and the Turtles exchanged confirming nods. 

" Good!" Kira spoke up agitatedly before making her way over to BumbleBee "Let's go Bee, I want to put as much distance between me and this fricken place as fast as possible!" She stated finally.   
Looking at the others, BumbleBee shrugged not wanting to argue before he transformed into a 67 Chevrolet Camaro SS and opened the drivers side door for her. 

Michelangelo started to go after her until his father stopped him " Let her go my Son, She needs some time to reflect on the days event's!" 

"Yes, Sensei!" He replied reluctantly before following the others over to where each of the five other Autobot's were ready to transform into the vehicle forms. 

" You two can ride with me!" Hound spoke up looking at both Turtles before moving off to shift into a old Oshkosh Tactical Defense Vehicle to the delight of the taller one. 

" You may ride with me Splinter-sama!" Drift spoke up bowing to Splinter before shifting into Bugattie Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse. 

" Hey, No fair, How come Sensei gets to ride in the Samurai car?" Michelangelo pouted. 

" Come on Knucklehead, be thankful we're not making yer fatass walk!" Raphael sighed having to nearly drag his little brother over towards the awaiting Hound. 

Shifting into Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible, Sideswipe drove over to give both April and Casey a lift before they all drove off into the night.


End file.
